Shiva (Episode)
"Shiva" is the seventh episode and mid-season finale of the second season of AMC's Fear The Walking Dead. It is the thirteenth episode of the series overall. It premiered on May 22, 2016.[http://tvschedule.zap2it.com/tv/fear-the-walking-dead/episode-guide/EP02209982?aid=tvschedule Fear The Walking Dead Episode Guide] - Zap2it It was written by David Wiener and directed by Andrew Bernstein. Plot Our family faces their greatest test yet. Nick, Travis, Madison and others go to great lengths to keep each other close. Synopsis In a flashback, a young Daniel Salazar stands beside a pond full of dead bodies in the Salvadoran jungle. “Take the gun, Daniel,” a man tells him. Daniel and Ofelia wake to the sound of a gunshot. As they run outside, Ofelia starts to peel the skin off of her face. Daniel wakes up: It was a nightmare. He hears people running in the hall. Everyone runs to Thomas' room, where Strand has shot Thomas in the head. Celia screams at Strand for killing Thomas instead of allowing him to turn. Travis asks Alicia to help him find Chris. She refuses, explaining that Chris was holding a knife beside her bed. Celia forbids Strand from burying Thomas and attacks him when he declares that Thomas was not her son. Celia orders Strand and his group to leave by the next day. Travis sees Chris in a vineyard, but Chris runs away. The next day, Daniel secretly sharpens a razor blade and pockets it. Travis, having spent all night searching for Chris, finds an Infected that he has stabbed through the head. Chris watches Travis from afar. Travis follows a trail of fallen Infected that leads him to a Mexican man inside a shack. The man tries to send Travis away, but Travis collapses from injuries to his bare feet. Madison tells Nick and Alicia to quietly pack supplies so that they can flee to the ''Abigail'' and escape Celia’s clutches. Alicia refuses to return to the boat, while Nick defends Celia. Nick leads an turned Luis to Celia after venturing outside the estate, masked by Infected blood. Celia invites Nick to stay at the estate. He convinces her to allow his family to stay with him as well, but is told that Strand must leave. As Strand digs a grave for Thomas, Daniel urges him not to bury him in such an unholy place. Strand notices Daniel’s unusual behavior and asks what’s wrong with him. Meanwhile, Madison confronts Nick about his fascination with the dead and asks if Celia told him to find Luis. Nick argues that Celia merely wanted her son back, and offers to bring Travis back, as well. He tells Madison that the Infected will not touch him. “I will not die,” he declares. Daniel tells Ofelia that Griselda, his dead wife, is waiting for them in the afterlife. He grabs her and slashes a man who tries to restrain him. A group of men holds Daniel down. Madison confers with Strand about Nick. Strand is not surprised that Celia was able to indoctrinate a young and vulnerable addict. He invites Madison to join him on the Abigail, but she refuses to leave without Travis. The man in the shack gives Travis some shoes and tries to shoo him out of the house. Travis sees movement underneath the bedroom door. The man whispers to Travis that Chris threatened to hurt his son if he didn’t make Travis leave. Travis barges into the room and finds Chris holding the man’s son at gunpoint. Travis and Chris struggle, ending with Travis wrestling the knife from him. “I’m no good,” Chris says. After Celia delivers a eulogy beside Thomas’s grave, she tells Strand to leave. Ofelia demands to see Daniel, but Celia says he’s too dangerous. Celia brings food to Daniel, who is tied up in a storage room, and urges him to seek forgiveness from his Dead. Daniel hears Griselda’s voice. After Celia leaves, Griselda’s ghost appears before him. Nick finds Travis, who says that Chris needs him and that Madison must be told he couldn’t find him. Nick leaves Travis with a knife for protection. Madison implores Celia to let Strand stay, but Celia tells her that she must learn to accept the Infected just like Nick does. Madison asks Celia to help her understand. Daniel talks to Griselda and reflects on all of the people he’s killed. “What about the one that haunts you now?” Griselda asks. In a flashback, young Daniel looks at the pool of dead bodies and notices one of the men is still alive. A man hands him a gun and tells him to shoot. Daniel complies. “The first victim was you,” Griselda tells Daniel. Celia takes Madison to the cellar and enters the cell to show Madison all of her infected “children.” Madison closes the gate, locking Celia in. Jorge unties Daniel to give him some food. Daniel attacks Jorge and escapes. “I’m waiting for you,” Griselda tells Daniel. Sofia and the staff escort Strand to the gate. Alicia and Strand wave goodbye to each other as Sofia closes the gate. Inside the infected-filled wine cellar, Daniel pours gasoline lights it on fire. Instead of seeing the infected, he hallucinates all of the people he has killed when Griselda emerges from the crowd and smiles. The flames lick at Daniel’s feet. After the fire suddenly consumes the estate, Strand sneaks back in and steals a pick-up truck. Nick sees the estate on fire. Madison runs into the storage room and sees Jorge unconscious on the floor and leaves him in search of Daniel. Outside, Alicia restrains Ofelia, who is crying for Daniel. “He’s gone,” Alicia says. Strand pulls up in the truck and urges them to get in. Nick walks up to Madison and says he couldn’t find Travis. He suspiciously asks where Celia is. “She was right about us,” he says. “We destroy everything.” Strand forces Madison into the truck as Nick turns his back on her. They watch a blood-slathered Nick walk away untouched among the Infected. As Strand and the women flee the compound, Nick walks with the zombies, ignoring his mother and the truck. Outside, Travis and Chris wander through the hillside. Other Cast Co-Stars *Moisses Arath Leyva as Juan *Sebastián Cano as Young Daniel Salazar *Diana Lein as Sofia *Renato Marin Alcalde as Ramon *Ramón Medína as Jorge *Fernando Rojasbarr as Wounded Man Deaths *Celia Flores (Off-Screen) *Luis Flores (Zombified, Off-Screen) *Juan's Mother (Zombified, Off-Screen) *Jorge *1 unnamed man (Flashback) Trivia *First (and last) appearance of Javier. (Unknown) *First (and last) appearance of Ramon. (Unknown) *Last appearance of Celia Flores. *Last appearance of Jorge. *Last appearance of Thomas Abigail. (Corpse) *Last appearance of Luis Flores. (Zombified) *This is the last episode of Season 2 to feature Daniel Salazar, as his fate is left unknown for the rest of the season. *Shiva is both a Jewish right connected with mourning the dead and is the Hindu god of destruction. These both are fitting as Daniel is mourning his wife finally and Celia views Madison's group as destroyers. *The dish Pozole which features in this and an earlier episode in it's original Aztec form included human meat as an ingredient. This seems to parallel both the literal cannibalism of the walkers and the way in which the central characters destroy the community in which they find themselves. *Nick once again utilizes the walker guts method of disguising himself that he first accidentally discovered in "Ouroboros". In this case, he uses it to bring a zombified Luis Flores home and later to search for Travis and Chris and then escape unharmed through a herd. *Nick is revealed to have started to believe that he is can't be harmed by the undead due to his ability to walk amongst them unharmed starting in "Ouroboros", an ability granted by his use of walker guts to hide amongst the undead. References Category:Season 2 (Fear the Walking Dead) Category:Fear The Walking Dead Category:TV Episodes Category:Mid-Season Finales